The Internal Warriors
by p.rose14
Summary: 7 girls (oh and 1 boy...) who are the ultimate fangirls (and fanboy) have the chance of a lifetime to journey into their favorite book world. But, with the heroes of the shadowhunting world missing as it falls to pieces is it up to them to save the Nephilim and the mundanes alike?
1. Chapter 1 by Sapphire

_Hello everyone! My name is Amethyst (not really) and this is me and my friend's first ever fanfiction. It started with a dream our friend Sapphire had and we decided to turn it into a full-blown story! Each chapter will be written by a different person so it will be unique. It was originally posted on our blog but we decided __it__would be better to post it here. I will remove it from the blog soon. __Please comment, review, criticize, anything you can! _

_Here is a little intro for the character's you'll meet._

_Sapphire: A common fangirl. Dark brown hair. Thinks she's depressed but her friends still see her as a super bright person_

_Obsidian: An extreme fangirl. Black hair. Most athletic of the group! Loves reading._

_Amethyst: A SUPER CRAZY OBSESSED FANGIRL! Black hair. Insane, bounces around with hyperness a lot. Drinks too much coffee and tea._

_Emerald: A common fangirl. Brown hair. Hilarious. Original. Fun to be around._

_Diamond: A minor fangirl. Most normal of all the girls. Quiet and keeps to herself but loves her friends._

_Opal: A minor fangirl. Black hair? Usually very happy and logical. Currently reading CoLS._

_Graphite: No one has actually seen him "fanboy". Currently reading CoB._

_Doctor Rainbow-obsidian: (In the story) Hodge-like minus the traitor part… Gym teacher in the mundane world_

_Andesine: A common fangirl. Emo sometimes, uses very profane language. Can seem hostile but she's really sweet when you get to know her! Will not meet her until Chapter 4!_

—_Here is the first chapter! It is by Sapphire, the 2nd chapter will be by me (Amethyst)—_

They were in the gymnasium arguing over whether or not Amethyst should be wearing her ruby pendant during gym class.

"It's very valuable to me!" exclaimed Amethyst, trying to keep her voice low, "I don't see the problem!"

"Amethyst, it's very expensive and you wouldn't want it to break." Emerald replied.

"I'm sorry, but I feel like it's a part of me, I know it sounds corny but I feel like we will need it later." Amethyst explained.

"Need it! For what?" Diamond interrupted wondering why Amethyst would possibly need a huge necklace while playing volleyball. Obsidian and Sapphire just joined the conversation when everyone started to get up to start the pacer test.

The five girls were running at different speeds so they were not in a line when Amethyst's pendant started to glow. At that moment all five girls stopped and stared down at the glowing ruby which they all knew was not run by batteries. They also knew it was a prop from their favorite series, The Mortal Instruments. It was not any ordinary necklace; it was Isabelle's necklace that glowed when near demonic power.

They all that that it had been fake, that it didn't work. But, it did. And, if it worked, it meant they were near demons. Around them everyone was still doing the pacer test like there wasn't a circle of girls just standing there. Emerald was beginning to spaz out the way they all did when they fangirled except it was of fear. Diamond stood frozen, silently crying. Amethyst stood staring at the ruby in disbelief, amazement and terror. Sapphire believed she was doing what all the girls were doing and Obsidian tried to keep calm to lead the group but instead she found herself motionless. Obsidian, the girl who always laughed in the face of fear, helplessly crying, spazzing and staring at the pendant in terror.

Immediately, Sapphire started shooting orders. There were only a few who knew about the no longer fictional world of shadowhunters. And, the only ones who knew were not functioning. The world would come down in flames.

"Diamond, stop crying! Get a grip Emerald! And, Amethyst, snap out of it! Obsidian, calm yourself! We have bigger problems!"

Surprisingly, they all listened and reacted, then they looked at Obsidian. They were about to help her calm down when she screamed in agony and fell to the floor still screaming. Sapphire shot a glance to the door. There it was. It looked human but it had green skin and was slimy. She noticed it was staring at Obsidian and knew it was the reason her friend was laying on the floor screaming.

A wave of anger washed over her as she ran to the demon at full speed. Once she got near she leaped and pushed it down. Sapphire had one hand spread over his face so she pushed her index and ring finger into his eyes. It squealed with agony and then threw her off. She was thrown against the wall.

It seemed as though no one could see this. _Glamour._The girls, in total shock saw their gym teacher, Doctor Rainbow-obsidian had been able to see. He was there, driving a knife into the creature and before it died it croaked, "All the stories are true." Then it went limp.

Emerald instantly ran towards Sapphire and the others followed, including Obsidian who was feeling better. Emerald noticed there were people who _could _see beyond the glamour the demon had set. Thankfully Sapphire was not… Emerald heard Graphite yell, "Sapphire!" then he was there trying to lift her from against the wall.

Graphite had been taking his pacer test when he saw Doctor Rainbow-obsidian jump from his seat and pull out a knife. He started to look in the direction he was running and saw the demon. He thought his heart stopped. Was it true? Were they living in a world they thought was fictional? He saw a crumpled pile of clothes next to the door. Then he noticed some brown hair and realized it was Sapphire, stained with blood. He felt his world fall and shatter.

A crumpled body. A close friend of his crumpled next to the wall like a discarded piece of paper. "Sapphire!" he had shouted. He tried to move her in a better position but she had already lost consciousness.

Doctor Rainbow-obsidian came and helped lift her up. "Come to my office. All of you." They all went to his office and sat scared and worried.

"Obsidian, bring that water bottle and pour it on Sapphire's face."

Obsidian was astonished. Why would she do that? She didn't move.

"Idiot! Do you want to save your friend's life? Do you want to know what is going on? Do you want to LIVE?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Then do what I tell you! I know what's going on. I have been a shadowhunter for years! I know how to save your friend!"

Obsidian got up instantly and poured the water on Sapphire's face. Whatever was in that bottle was most definitely not water, from the second it hit Sapphire's face her eyes fluttered open and she didn't seem wet.

"What was that?" asked Amethyst.

"None of your business. All you need to know is that your friend is not dead. You have a long journey lying ahead. Now, does anyone here know how to draw and _iratze,_the healing rune?"

Shyly Amethyst stepped forward and thrust her arm out showing the variety of runes drawn there.

"Good, go draw some on your friend with this stele."

"WAIT! WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled Sapphire, you could tell her mind was going miles a minute.

"Shhhh," said Amethyst gently starting forward taking Sapphire's arm, "It will be okay. The rune should help."

"Now, you're all shadowhunters. I have your keys. They open a locker with everything you need." said Doctor Rainbow-obsidian with no preamble. They all looked at the floor taking in all this information.

"Are there any more of us?" asked Diamond,

" Yes. Opal, Vivianite and a few others. But they chose not to stay in the light. Live with mundanes. They saw the demon and did not react. They have chosen their path." said Doctor Rainbow-obsidian.

" I don't believe it. Opal was too focused on the pacer, s-she just didn't see." Emerald declared.

"Then go get her. We'll wait here." said Graphite.

Doctor Rainbow-obsidian was too busy looking for something in his drawer to notice Emerald leaving and coming back with Opal. There was no talking. They all knew about angels and demons and downworlders. They all read the books. They got their keys and were escorted to the front hallway. From there they were taken to a black van.

"You don't need to worry about anything. You will be taken care of. Your families will be glamoured to think you are on a school trip. From now on you will live at the NYC Institute, the closest one to New Jersey, sadly. I must stay and guard this school. You will be traveling with a warlock." Doctor Rainbow-obsidian explained.

"A WARLOCK!" They all shouted except for Amethyst who said, "COOL!"

"Yes, you will be with Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

The doors to the van opened and you could see weapons and books. It was dark but you could see a man with piercing green cat eyes.

"Hello, I am Magnus Bane."

They all gasped and Emerald and Amethyst looked like they were about to pass out from fangirl joy. They headed into the van.

_We hope you liked it. I should have the first 4 chapters up today and the 5__th__ sometime next week!_


	2. Chapter 2 by Amethyst

The girls and Graphite were in awe. They were sitting in a van right behind one of their biggest idols, Magnus Bane. Amethyst was silently hyperventilating, Emerald and Sapphire were staring openmouthed in shock at the warlock, Obsidian's eye was twitching, Opal had her hands covering her face, probably crying, Graphite looked like he was having trouble breathing, and Diamond was silently whispering, "It's all a dream, it's all a dream."

"Well," said Magnus looking at them through the mirror, "I see you're all in shock."

"You're M-M-Magnus B-Bane!" shouted Obsidian.

"Uh-huh. Been Magnus for nearly 900 years."

It was silent after that. For the two hour ride no one spoke. Magnus pulled into an empty parking lot of an old, ugly church and stepped out.

"What? It's just an empty lot." said Opal looking confused.

"Glamour kids! I thought you all read Cassie Clare's books!" Magnus answered incredulously.

"Sorry, sorry! We forgot." all the kids said simultaneously.

Amethyst stared at the old church and tried to remember how Clary used to peel it off in the books. She took a deep breath and focused hard on the church. She imagined herself reaching up and ripping down an invisible curtain. Suddenly a looming building came into view. Amethyst gasped out loud and Magnus smiled.

"I see you've managed to peel the glamour, good job."

All the other kids focused and Amethyst noticed their faces change as they saw the gorgeous building. Magnus led them inside and they went up the rackety elevator they knew and loved. When they saw the hallway everyone, even Graphite let out a little squeal.

Sapphire stepped forward and spun around, "It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this place."

Emerald, Diamond and Graphite nodded in agreement and then everyone followed Magnus into the library. He motioned for them all to take a seat and then began to speak.

"So, I assume you're all confused and wondering what the heck is going on. Well, I have a lot to tell you."

"Wait," interrupted Obsidian, "This is the Institute. Where is the person that runs it? Where is Mayrse Lightwood?"

Magnus looked to the floor and said, "This is what I have to explain to you. The characters that Cassandra Clare wrote down, they were real alright but they lived long ago. She just wrote their adventures into modern times to make it more interesting. Mayrse Lightwood along with the others is long dead."

Amethyst stood up immediately, "Isabelle Lightwood?"

"I'm sorry kid, I loved Izzy too."

Tears were flowing down Amethyst's face fast now and Emerald noticed.

"What about Simon? He is a vampire. Immortal. He must be alive, right?" she said trying to calm her friend.

"Yes. Simon is alive and well. Hopefully you can meet him later, but, as I'm sure you know, he is damned. He cannot enter the Institute. Anyways, I know you must be missing your favorite characters but there is something urgent I must tell you all. The world is in jeopardy and 'Team Good' knew that. It is a little complicated to explain but they knew you kids were going to be the saviors of the world. They left you all things. Amethyst, that pendant you're wearing is not some cheap knock-off. It was really Isabelle's necklace. She left it especially for you and the bond was so strong _it found you._"

Amethyst's eyes widened as she pulled the pendant closer to her face to examine, "Isabelle touched this?"

Magnus nodded and she let out a loud squeal and stopped crying immediately.

"Sapphire, Isabelle also left something for you. Her whip. Here take it, it is yours."

Sapphire looked wonderstruck. She stepped forward and held the whip like a child, "I don't even know how to use it. What if I hurt someone?"

"You won't. Isabelle believed in you. And, you will learn. You all will train when time calls for it."

Sapphire went back to her seat loudly warning, "Everyone stay five feet away from me if you value your eyes!" The kids all giggled.

"Obsidian, Clary left you her sketch book. It is full of her notes and drawings, everything she ever learned while living amongst the Nephilim is in this book. Use it wisely."

Obsidian took the book and instantaneously engrossed herself with its contents occasionally letting out a gasp.

"Emerald, left you the Morgenstern ring. It may not seem like much but you all must know what it meant to her and Jace. Think of it as some sort of good luck charm."

Emerald eagerly reached forward and jammed the ring on her finger.

"Diamond, Jocelyn Fairchild left you the Mortal Cup. This may seem insane but she believed you would not let it get in the wrong hands. She said when the time came you'd know what to do with it."

Diamond looked like she'd just seen a monkey in a hula skirt telling her to finish her pasta but reach for the cup gently all the same.

"Graphite, Jace Lightwood left you two things actually. His most treasured stele and the shard of the mirror from which he saw Valentine Morgenstern escape to Idris."

Graphite looked confused since he actually had not read that part in the book yet but accepted the gifts anyway.

"And, finally, Opal. This is going to seem completely crazy but Brother Zachariah actually left you something. The Sword. One of the Mortal Instruments. In this very room there are two. The gang really believed that you kids could save the world." Magnus said doubtfully.

Opal looked slightly frightened by the massive sword but took it anyways and nearly fell under its weight.

"Now, you all have your 'gifts'. I hope you understand how valuable all these things are…" Magnus trailed off realizing no one was listening to him. The kids had all made a circle and were gushing and fangirling over all of the items they had believed were simply fictional.

"HEY!" Magnus shouted, "There is more to tell! The _reason_you're here, dummies, is not to gush! This is serious stuff. The fate of the world is in your puny hands!" Before Magnus could continue, there was a loud banging. He ran to the window and glanced outside. He swore loudly, "Forsaken. Lots of them. None of you have training do you? Oh man. We have to go and fight them. We can't run away because they will start attacking mundanes. Crap. You all stay here. I'll hold them off. No matter what, do not leave here, okay?" Then he ran out.

Everyone rushed up to the window to see what was going on. They saw Magnus run out, he was obviously casting spells but there were too many. They overwhelmed him until he could not be seen through the crowd of forsaken. Amethyst jumped up.

"We have to help him! We don't know how to do anything, without him we're doomed!"

Everyone nodded. The kids put their heads together and made sure to take in everyone's faces. This could be the last time they saw each other. Then they ran out too.

The adrenaline in battle was crazy. A forsaken ran straight for Sapphire and she kicked it hard in the gut before launching on top of it to kill. Three had surrounded Diamond and she was making use of a brick she found nearby to chop of body parts. Obsidian let out a battle cry and dove right into the mess, Graphite on her heels. Opal and Emerald looked at each other before linking arms and running in a circle knocking away any forsaken that got too close. All that was left was Amethyst.

She ran out straight to where she'd last seen Magnus and helped him stand up then went kicking and punching and any forsaken she could see. She's lost sight of her friends when a forsaken grabbed hold of her throat. Tears streamed down her face as she tried kicking it off. It wasn't working. Suddenly she could breathe again and she saw Magnus casting a spell, he'd saved her.

"COME ON! I'LL MAKE A PORTAL, GET EVERYONE! WE'VE KILLED ALL THAT WE CAN. OTHER SHADOWHUNTERS WILL BE HERE SOON. WE HAVE TO GO!"

All the kids rushed back into the Institute after Magnus. He made the portal and they jumped through. Amethyst gasped, they were in Idris.


	3. Chapter 3 by Obsidian

"WHOA!" Amethyst said wide-eyed, her eyes drinking in the sight of Alicante.

"Amethyst, we need some _iratze_…" Obsidian trailed off, fixed in awe at the City of Glass. Sapphire, Graphite, Emerald, Diamond, and Opal looked up from their wounds to the magnificent city looming over their heads, all of them unable to speak.

Alicante couldn't be described in one word. The glass demon repelling towers winked with light under the setting sun, sending fractured rays dancing atop the shadowhunter homes. The runes on the towers pulsed with a blue-green glow. The barriers were a bit different than the way Cassie Clare had described them. They looked like a reflective force field surrounding the beautiful city. No one inside the walls could be seen and the cobblestone streets looked quiet, empty, and abandoned.

"Omyfrickinggawditssopretty!" Obsidian gasped in one breath. The others, broken out of their reverie, mumbled in assent, but Diamond asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Good question Diamond. Come, let's take a tour of…Alicante," Magnus said the word Alicante like it was the name of a person he didn't particularly like, "Opal, hand me the sword, you look like you're dying under the weight."

Opal handed the sword to him after a second of hesitation. Then Sapphire asked, "Magnus… What's wrong? Aren't you happy to show us the city?"

All of a sudden, it seemed like Magnus' usually young face had aged to its actual number. His smile shrank and wrinkles appeared by his eyes as he leaned on the sword.

Graphite looked up and shouted in alarm as he saw a pack of wolves padding towards them. The kids readied themselves for battle but didn't look at all intimidating. They were drained of energy from the battle with the forsaken. Their wounds were oozing and bleeding horribly and Amethyst was trying her best to apply _iratzes_ to everyone. None of them had weapons except Magnus and hunger and thirst sapped away any energy they had left. Not to mention they were tired. Traveling so far had left them tired even through a portal.

Magnus, however, hearing the padding of the wolves' feet leaned comfortably and casually on one of the demon towers. Slowly, the wolves approached.

"Mr. Garroway, any unusual demon activities seen?" Magnus asked the alpha of the pack. Before the alpha could reply, Obsidian, Sapphire, and Amethyst squealed out loud.

"Garroway, as in Luke?!" Sapphire asked eagerly.

The wolf responded with a mixture of grunts and howls.

"Sadly, Mr. Garroway, neither I nor these children speak wolf and I left my wolf to English dictionary at home."

Instantly the wolf changed into a man in his early forties. He had a slight stubble and dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes, I'm Luke. And, Magnus, no demon energies but two werewolves, a vampire, and a warlock disappeared."

Magnus sighed, "Come on kids. I have something to show you _inside the wall._"

Entering Alicante, it was evident why Magnus emphasized "inside the wall." The picture perfect city visible from the outside was gone. The place was in shambles. Houses were half gone, laying on the ground as if they had given up standing. Possessions of people littered the cracked streets. A few people were visible ripping through the garbage for something, anything to salvage. Glass littered the ground and charred spots marked the foundations of buildings that had once stood tall.

"Wha…What… Happened here?" Opal asked looking at the beautiful city they all (…except Graphite) knew and loved.

"It's not as bad towards the center of the city. The downworlders are trying to help the nephilim rebuild their capital. After all, we may not like each other much but we worked together in the Mortal War and we have a common enemy now. The demon attacks have been way too common." Magnus explained wearily.

"Wait. Hold on. Tell us the story from the beginning. Back in New Jersey, City of Heavenly Fire didn't come out. We don't know anything that happened after the events in City of Lost Souls!" Emerald said.

"Luke, can you tell them? I'm drained. Kids, I'll meet you in the square when you're done." Magnus trudged away.

"So. You don't know what happened in City of Heavenly Fire?" They all nodded. "Well, that's kinda the book that counts the most. That is when everything went wrong. Ever since Jace, Isabelle, Alec… and… Clary… left us the demon attacks came harder. They came stronger. Stronger. Stronger. And, stronger still. Nothing helped us fight. We lost so many and the wards are basically useless now."

"Wait. How do we know we're safe now?" Sapphire asked.

"The warlocks are trying to strengthen the wards, right? That's why Magnus was drained." Diamond thought out loud.

"Yes. Anyways, we have been helping the shadowhunters rebuild after the city burned. In return, they are trying to find the missing vampires, warlocks, and vampires."

"What about faeries?" asked Amethyst.

"Good riddance. The Seelie Queen is cunning and smart. They entire court fled. We haven't seen them in a while."

"Isn't it suspicious that they disappeared when the nephilim and other downworlders needed them most?" questioned Graphite.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have time for them. Go find a place to wash up and be ready for anything." With that, Luke was gone.

They wandered to an abandoned house, raided the closet, and dressed in gear.

"This isn't the glass city I read about." Emerald said wistfully.

"We should help as much as we can. After all, I guess we're shadowhunters. They are trusting us to be here in their most fragile state." Obsidian replied.

"Well, we aren't exactly shadowhunter material!" Graphite countered.

Suddenly, Amethyst's necklace glowed and pulsed bright red.

"Guys! Look! Up there!" Opal cried, wildly pointing to the sky.

The stars were immediately blotted out by dark figures who were quickly descending upon Alicante.

"Wha-wha-what are those?" Obsidian asked, her voice quivering.

"DEMONS!" shrieked a little girl next to them. She pulled out a seraph blade and began running making the kids feel like worthless wimps.

"That little girl just ran off into battle!" Graphite whirled on them, "So, you little girls should be able to too!"

"Of course!" said Sapphire, "Goodbye demons!"

"They're dead meat." Emerald countered pushing her chin up defiantly.

"We're gonna get even for our people!" Diamond hissed at the oncoming horde.

"They won't even know what hit them!" Amethyst said clenching her fists readily.

"Let's have some fun gutting these uglies." Obsidian said, her composure regained.

"We'll grind 'em to pieces!" Opal said.

"CHARGE!" They all screamed as they dove into battle.

Seraph blades lit up the night as shadowhunters whispered angel names and began to ink runes across their skin. The kids drew the weapons they had "borrowed" from the house and began to fight. The demons refused to die though. The demon that Sapphire had been ruthlessly stabbing kept knitting itself back together and suddenly it looming over her, black ichor dripping everywhere, burning her skin. Amethyst, rushed over and helped her up, they stood back to back trying to fight off as many demons as possible.

Diamond was whirling around, slashing her seraph blade left and right, trying to decapitate as many demons as possible. Her blade was drenched in blood and her gear was charred. Breathing hard, she swung a wild strike at the demon. The blade buried itself in the demon's body. He smiled an ugly smile, goo coating his teeth.

"Goodbye shadowhunter!" he hissed before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Behind him was Emerald.

"Look for vulnerable places and whack 'em!" she offered.

Diamond nodded and dove back into battle. Graphite, seraph blade in hand, was jumping above the demons and driving his weapon down. A demon pulled his ankle down and was going for the kill when he was struck down by a flash of blue lightning. Magnus looked grimly at Graphite before running back into battle.

Opal and Obsidian were slashing and stabbing, but the demons kept reforming.

"How do we stop them?" Opal asked breathlessly.

An idea clicked in Obsidian's head, "Fight, like Bridget!"

"Huh?" Opal asked, confused because she had not read Clockwork Princess.

But, she watched carefully as Obsidian just kept stabbing and slashing with no lull until the demons turned to puffs of smoke. Opal followed her lead and soon all the demons encircling them were dead.

Soon, the demons were all dead. They regrouped and congratulated each other while Amethyst drew iratzes.

"That was too easy." Magnus muttered.

"How was it _too_ easy?!" Emerald exclaimed.

Just as soon as the words left her mouth, the demon ash began to ripple and reform.

"Oh joy!" Obsidian sang sarcastically.

They were about to strike again when the early morning sun began to rise. The demons all retreated, knowing the sun would kill them all.

"We have to find a way to stop this!" Opal said, "The people can't take much more!"

"Then we're gonna find a way." Sapphire said, determination etched on her face.


	4. Chapter 4 by Emerald

_So, this is a shorter chapter because we have a big climax coming so…_

The shadowhunters needed time. Time to create a plan of attack. They decided to investigate around the city to see if they could find any vital clues. They wished they had Magnus or Luke or another experienced person with them but shadowhunters must make do with what they have. Soon, they came across an abandoned house on the outskirts of Alicante.

"Let's go in here," Sapphire suggested. The shadowhunters approached the door.

Slowly, Diamond turned the doorknob. "It's locked." she said with a sigh.

"I know what to do about that!" Emerald said with a wicked smile. Emerald was raising her seraph blade when suddenly, Obsidian grabbed her wrist.

"Or…." Obsidian said, pulling out her stele, "we could try a simple opening rune."

Obsidian pressed the tip of the stele to the door, and gently carved in the lines of the opening rune. "Well that was no fun." Emerald murmured.

The kids walked into the house and took in their surroundings. The house was small, with a set of stairs to the right, and a living room on the left. Amethyst walked forward to examine the contents of the kitchen. Opal wandered upstairs, and Obsidian and Diamond tore the sheets off the dusty furniture. While Emerald was giving herself another iratze, Graphite stumbled across something….interesting.

"Guys come here," he called from down the hall, "you gotta see this…"

The girls rushed in and followed his gaze to a spot on the floor. Slowly, Graphite lifted a floorboard and revealed a dark, musty hole in the floor. It was a couple inches deep, and a few inches wide. But what was really interesting was the contents of the hole. Inside the hole lay stacks of paper, some written on, some crinkled up in a ball. Amethyst began to reach for the papers, when the kids heard a loud sound come from upstairs.

"Opal?" Diamond called out. She was answered by a strangled cry. "Opal!" the kids shouted as they sprinted up the stairs. They followed the source of the noise until they found Opal in an empty bedroom. Standing across from her was a small, slim girl in shadowhunter gear. She has straight dark hair and dark eyes. She was holding a long blade in one hand, and was glaring at Opal, shooting daggers from her eyes.

"…ANDESINE?!" Sapphire said, confused.

"Andesine, what are you doing here?" Amethyst inquired.

"I should ask you the same thing," Andesine said fiercely, "I know we're in Idris. I'm not an idiot…What you all don't know is that I read TMI two years ago. I never told anyone. It was my secret obsession, then, you imbeciles come to school one day singing your praises about it. I pretended to be reading City of Bones for your sake, but I've been a shadowhunter all along. I take trips to Alicante every weekend with the help of Magnus to sort out with this mess. I even have my own gift." Slowly Andesine pulled out a gold chain and attached to the bottom was Tessa Gray's clockwork angel.

"Oh Andesine…It's beautiful. And, did you say Magnus knows about you?" Obsidian sighed.

"Of course! I witnessed my own demon attack and Dr. Rainbowobsidian took me to Magnus. He said others would come to my aid but I didn't think he meant you guys. He told me about the state of the Nephilim and I said I wanted to help. So that's what I've been doing. Helping." Andesine explained

"You'll just accept her story?" Diamond interrogated, "What if she's lying! Also, how come Magnus never mentioned her? Andesine was never the 'helping' type."

Andesine was about to protest when Sapphire started speaking.

"Hold on," Sapphire interrupted, "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" she said softly. The kids gathered around her in a huddle.

"How do we know if she's Nephilim or not? She could be lying like Diamond said." Sapphire whispered

"Andesine wouldn't lie to us. She's our friend…" Emerald said hesitantly.

"Well, I believe her. Andesine is my friend and if she says she's a shadowhunter then I will trust her word." Amethyst said.

"I know what to do. Graphite, hand me your seraph blade." Opal muttered, trying to resolve the conflict. Graphite passed the blade to her. Opal walked over to Andesine while everyone watched. Andesine looked like she was losing her patience, but then again, Andesine had never really had much patience to begin with.

"Andesine," Opal said "I want you to hold this and say _Nakir_." Opal handed the seraph blade to Andesine, who gripped it in her hand.

"I know about seraph blades. You guys are being idiots. I read this series BEFORE you."

"Andesine, I believe you. Just say _Nakir_ to make everyone else believe you." Graphite said.

"_Nakir_." Andesine muttered, and the seraph blade came to life, blazing up like a flame. Graphite and Amethyst smiled, while the other kids were in awe. So Andesine was a shadowhunter.

"So Andesine's a shadowhunter. Great. But we still have a problem. Did you guys forget about those papers beneath the floorboards?" Obsidian reminded them. A strange silence fell over the room.

"Papers?" Andesine asked.

"Piles of them. In the floor, in the living room." Graphite explained.

"Show me." Andesine demanded. The kids hurried down stairs, where the place was just as they had left it, the loose floorboard propped up against the wall. Slowly, Andesine approached the gaping hole in the floor. "These aren't just papers," she said, examining the contents of the hole, "These are letters."

Everyone rushed to gather around Andesine as she read the letter aloud.

" '_To: The future generation of Nephilim. If you are reading this letter, you are probably the last hope of Shadowhunters everywhere. Some of my generation's greatest warriors (including myself) have left. For your own safety, I won't say why. But you'll discover it soon enough._

_Read this next part very carefully. Don't accept any "gifts" from anyone who you haven't read about yet. Ever. You are probably very confused right now, so don't trust anyone you don't know. It's for your own good._

_I know you'll be able to find your destiny. I did, but that's why I had to leave. We wrote you these letters so we could help you as much as we could. We need you. The Nephilim need you. Use your gifts. I've left you my ruby pendant and my whip. Clary has left you the Morgenstern ring and her sketchbook. Jace has left you his stele and his shard from the Mirror. And two of you have received Mortal Instruments. Use these things wisely, and remember the things you've learned from me and the other great Shadowhunters of my generation. Good luck, Shadowhunters._

_Best wishes,_

_Isabelle Sophia Lightwood' _"

The kids stared at the letter in awe. Isabelle Lightwood wrote a letter to them. She knew they would come. But why?

"What else is in there?" Emerald asked eagerly. The other kids' faces were lit up with excitement, shock, and fear. Andesine and Amethyst rummaged through the remaining letters.

"I just….don't believe this! This one is from Jace…..and this one is from Clary, and this one was written by Alec. There's even a letter from Simon!" Amethyst announced.

"So what do we do now?" Opal asked.

"We read all of these letters. Every last one. There must be valuable information in them, or they wouldn't be hidden away like this. And they must be intended for us to read, since Izzy clearly knew we would find them." Diamond said certainly.

The kids said down and began to pull out letter after letter, reading them and sharing any information they found important. Reading these letters would give them answers. Give them knowledge. But most of all, give them hope.

_So, that's it. Tension is building! _

_As a side note, Andesine really didn't read this series first. That was me. She's on City of Bones._

_If you want to know a smidge more about Andesine check out the intro in Chapter 1._

_Chapter 5 will be by Sapphire and should be up sometime next week!_


	5. Chapter 5 by Sapphire

**Hello, sorry for the delay! Here is Chapter 5! Sadly, I will forbid Topaz (new character!) from reading it because she's only on CoA and this contains spoilers. Enjoy!**

The kids were reading the letters and came across one by Magnus.

"Why would he write us a letter? He could just tell us in person!" Amethyst asked.

"These letters were written a long time ago," Obsidian replied, showing her the dusty paper, "He probably wrote it just in case something happened to him. Or maybe, it was something too complicated to explain in person."

"Well, what does it say? Don't keep us in suspense!" Diamond said, obviously irritated.

"Okay, fine. I'll read it out loud:

"'_Dear children, you have begun a great journey and there are many things you need to do to be strong…and win. I did some studying on your ancestors and heritage. I actually have met some of your ancestors! It's a whole intertwining story. All of your ancestors met at the Institute of England five centuries ago. And that's where they found their _parabatai. _The same families have been _parabatai _ever since. Emerald and Opal, your ancestors were _parabatai. _Sapphire and Obsidian, so were yours. Graphite and Diamond, you as well. Finally, Amethyst and Topaz, you are a pair_.'"

Amethyst paused, "Topaz? She's a shadowhunter? She's not even here!"

"I needed to tell someone when I left where I was going. Topaz was the one I told. We were never close but she's the only shadowhunter I could think of. There's a huge possibility she followed me. I mean, if she came and told me she was going on a magical adventure, I think I'd follow her." Andesine replied.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Opal asked suspiciously.

"Earlier it didn't seem important. At least not when you all were planning to kill me."

"Of course it's important! We need as many people as possible with us! And, obviously she was more important than you! She was mentioned in the letter!" Graphite shouted.

"BY THE ANGEL, CALM DOWN!" Sapphire roared, lowering her voice she continued, "Andesine, send a fire message to Topaz and tell her to meet us here. Graphite, shut up. Amethyst didn't even finish reading the letter. Amethyst, please continue."

Amethyst began again:

"'_I could not find out who Andesine's _parabatai _was. It was a miracle I was able to uncover the rest of your records. You all have very little time so you must train and get as much information as possible. We are counting on you. Sincerely, Magnus Bane.'"_

"_Well, now we know who's parabatai." Obsidian said._

"Hey look, there's an envelope that says 'Sapphire' on it!" Diamond exclaimed curiously.

She was about to open it when Sapphire said, "Diamond stop. Give it to me. It has my name on it."

Diamond gave her the envelope. Sapphire opened the letter and began to read it silently. It read:

"_Dear Sapphire, I understand your life will be hard having to keep this letter from your friends but you have to if you want to keep them safe. I know Valentine's son better than anyone else so I suggest you keep reading. Remember in _City of Lost Souls _when I went to 'Team Evil' to find out their plans? Well, you-know-who has a son. His name is Felix. I suspect he will find you soon if not already. Do not, under any circumstances, trust him. I believe demon blood makes up 70% of his body. You must not tell anyone of the relationship between Sebastian and Felix. Your friends will trust him and you must play along. Do whatever it takes to find out his plans before it's too late. With best intentions, Clary Lightwood."_

Sapphire just stared at the letter. She only looked up when Graphite said, "What does it say?"

"If it was intended for you to know, the letter would not have been addressed to me." Sapphire said sourly. She felt as if her world was collapsing and being bitter was the only way she could fight back tears.

Obsidian was about to speak when the door opened on Topaz stood on the threshold.

"TOPAZ!" Amethyst dashed forward and hugged her friend.

"Hi! I got your message." She walked over to where Amethyst was going to sit.

"We have so much to tell you!" Opal exclaimed.

"We also have to start _parabatai _rituals." Emerald said, "You're Amethyst's _parabatai_."

"Cool!"

Sapphire was glad the pressure was off her and slid the letter from Clary into her pocket. All of them except her broke into conversation.

"HEY!" Sapphire shouted, "We can talk tomorrow! Now we need to rest, training starts tomorrow."

"TRAINING?" They all exclaimed with terrified looks.

"Who's going to train us?" Emerald asked to no answer.

"When did you get so serious, Sapphire?" Obsidian asked.

"Yes, training. We may be good but we're not good enough. Shadowhunters are born. WARRIORS are made!" Sapphire said bitterly and then turned to Obsidian, "And, I got so 'serious' when I realized this isn't some book. THIS IS REAL LIFE! And, it's time for you to all realize that too."

Sapphire stalked out of the room and then everyone pitched blankets on the floor and fell asleep without a word. When Sapphire was sure everyone was deeply asleep she cried soundlessly. She knew she would be a sacrifice in this war.

When morning came they rose and Topaz suggested they find Magnus. They agreed when suddenly there was knocking on the door. They all stared at it wide-eyed.

"Well? Is someone going to open the door?" Graphite asked and them and then stuck his head out the door while leaning on the door frame. On the outside stood a boy the same age as them. He had fair, fair hair which matched his fair skin. He was wearing shadowhunter gear and was playing with a white piece of paper.

"Hello. My name is Felix Herondale. I have a letter from Magnus Bane. I was told to look after you because… Well, just look at the letter."

Graphite snatched the letter from him and read aloud, "'_Dear Children, it pains me deeply to say I have to leave you. I am needed in other places. Do not fret. I have left someone to look after you. His name is Felix Herondale. He is about your age but he knows many things. You can trust him. You may never see me again as the task I undertake is a difficult one.'" _Graphite paused, "'_Sincerely Magnus Bane.'"_

All except Felix looked terrified and had dropped jaws. It was silent for a minute until Andesine said, "'Never see me again'? What? How could he… Why would he…"

"What are we going to do?" asked Emerald out loud.

"Trust me. That's what you will do. I will help you. Don't worry." Felix said calmly.

"Didn't you say your last name was Herondale? I thought there were no more Herondales." Amethyst said.

"Ahhh. I see your confusion. My father was a Herondale by blood but considered himself a Lightwood." Felix replied. Suddenly all the kids started freaking out.

Felix chuckled and said, "Yes, my father is Jace Lightwood and my mother is Clarissa Lightwood."

They were all screaming because he was the son of two of their favorite characters. Sapphire was screaming too, lost in the moment, and then realized he was lying. She stood there blankly. Felix looked at her confused because she was the only one not freaking out. He wondered why.

Sapphire realized his gaze and smiled, pretending to faint. She was bracing herself for impact when she felt a firm grip around her. She opened her eyes and he was there. Felix's eyes were inches away from hers. Sapphire made a little noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a gasp but she closed her mouth as if taking a deep breath before submerging in water.

"Don't touch me." she said between her teeth like an angry dog. Sapphire pushed him away and fell hard on the ground. She let out a low moan and whispered, "My back hurts."

Felix chuckled and said, "You wouldn't have fallen if you didn't push me."

"I wouldn't have pushed you if you hadn't caught me."

"If I hadn't caught you, you'd have been on the floor like you are now."

"And, I would have been fine with that." At that moment she went from a girl in pain on the floor to a girl with pride and her head held high. Sapphire got up and walked out of the room.

It got awkward so Opal said, "Someone should go calm her down."

"I'll go." Obsidian replied and walked out of the room to find Sapphire, leaving the room awkward once more.

"So, Felix. You're an experienced shadowhunter. I was wondering if you could teach me some of your tricks and tactics." Graphite said.

"Yes, of course. Anything for a fellow shadowhunter. Oh, that reminds me, you need to bind _parabatai _and start training. We have little time." replied Felix.

"Can you tell us a little about your life growing up with Jace and Clary?" Diamond asked curiously.

Felix suddenly got a little paler. He seemed as though something took him off guard and said, "I honestly don't remember much. My mother and father died when I was young," His voice became more serious, "We should all eat something, discuss what we need to do and then sleep. You need all the rest you can get."

**That's it. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be by me, Amethyst!**


	6. Chapter 6 by Amethyst

The kids decided sleeping in separate, unguarded rooms was unwise. Instead they all pitched blankets on the living room floor and called it a day.

Sapphire's fit the other day scared the kids. Why did she hate Felix? When they'd made a group huddle, she'd bluntly said that they didn't know him and that he couldn't be trusted. Why shouldn't he be trusted? He was Jace and Clary's son for crying out loud!

Amethyst was awakened by a rummaging sound, "Andesine," she mumbled, "Stop moving." When there was no reply, she cracked one eye open. Sapphire, Obsidian, Emerald, Diamond, Opal, Andesine, Graphite, and Topaz were all fast asleep.

She stood up and followed the noise. Amethyst peeked into one of the rooms in the abandoned shadowhunter house to see Felix's back as he sifted through a drawer.

"Felix? What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Felix whirled around, "Uh…S-"

"Amethyst, my name is Amethyst." she didn't blame him. There were a lot of names to remember in their group!

"Yeah, sorry! Umm, I was just looking for the letters you guys said you found…" he stuttered.

"Oh!" Amethyst relaxed, "Well, Sapphire put them somewhere for safekeeping…"

Felix cursed under his breath, "I mean, yeah, that's cool. I'll ask her later."

"Okay. You should go back to sleep." she said awkwardly.

They returned to their separate sections of floor but Amethyst found that she couldn't sleep. Glancing out the window she saw that the sun was just rising. She decided to cook everyone breakfast instead of lying awake.

Emerald awoke to the lovely smell of bacon frying and eggs sizzling. She sat up quickly and saw that the other kids around her were waking up too.

"FOOD!" Andesine shouted and darted into the old kitchen.

Emerald heard the sound of Amethyst scream and Andesine shushing her.

She walked slowly into the kitchen to see Amethyst on the ground and Andesine stuffing food in her mouth.

"Jeez Andesine, did you seriously push Amethyst to get food?" she asked.

"No," Amethyst said sheepishly, "I kind of fell."

Emerald rolled her eyes. Amethyst was so clumsy. She had a recollection of a time when Amethsyt slipped on a dress and fell into a recycling bin back when they were mundanes.

Sapphire, Diamond, Obsidian, Topaz, Graphite, Opal, and Felix all walked in. Topaz raised an eyebrow, "Amethsyt fall down again?"

"Yup!" chorused Emerald and Andesine.

"Well I made you all breakfast!" cried Amethyst trying to redeem herself.

"A good thing too." Felix said.

The kids jolted. Being amongst their friends had made them feel as if they were in old times. Felix's presence was…different.

Sapphire pushed passed him and sat down at the table while Amethsyt snatched pans out of Andesine's hands. She set all the food down on the table and they ate in an awkward silence.

"So…" said Obsidian, "What are the plans for today, Felix?"

"Well, I thought we'd—"

"Who made you leader of the group?" interrogated Sapphire icily.

"Sapphire!" chided Opal, "Stop being so rude!"

"It's okay, she's right. Does anyone else have anything to say?" asked Felix.

Nobody said anything so he continued, "As I was saying, we can start with the _parabatai _rituals and then get into training. Do you all have weapons?"

"Well, Sapphire has Isabelle's whip, Amethyst has her demon sensing pendant, Andesine has the clockwork angel, Obsidian has Clary's sketchbook, Emerald has the Morgenstern ring, I have the mortal cup, Graphite has Jace's stele and a piece of a mirror, and Opal has the mortal sword. Also, we all have seraph blades!" Diamond said rapidly.

"Wow, okay. Umm, there's a lot we can do with all that stuff so we'll be good." Felix replied eagerly, "Now, it's time for the _parabatai _rituals!"

After a quick hour in which everyone gave their best attempt at freshening up, thye assembled in the living room where all the blankets had been tossed aside.

Felix looked up, "Who wants to go first?"

Obsidian stepped forward, "Us! Me and Sapphire!"

Felix smiled, "First you both pick a location, for example, a hand. Then you will draw this rune on each other." He showed them the rune on a piece of paper, "Ready?"

"Whatever" grumbled Sapphire.

The girls did as instructed and at the exact moment, their eyes widened.

"What?" asked Graphite eagerly, "Do you feel any different?"

"I feel…stronger. Like I have a solid rock to lean on!" replied Obsidian.

"That's because you draw on each other's strength. Now, I must warn you, you must always protect each other. Should one of you die, the other will be in great pain as if a cord has been ripped from their heart. You must be careful. That is the vow of _parabatai." _Felix explained.

"How cheery!" muttered Topaz.

"I'm sorry but that's the truth."

Next, Amethyst and Topaz went and then Graphite and Diamond and then Emerald and Opal. Andesine watched wistfully through the doorway, not letting her deep loneliness show. Soon the rituals were done.

"I feel so good!" said Amethyst enthusiastically.

"Me too!" echoed Opal.

"Good, now that the _parabatai _rituals are done, you can train." Felix said.

Felix took the kids to what must have been a bedroom. All the furniture had been cleared out so the room was large and spacious, the perfect place to train.

"Okay," Felix began, "I hope you all have brought any weapons you have."

"We did." Sapphire said tightly.

"Good," he said not meeting her blazing eyes, "First I'll teach you something each individually. Kind of like a skill test of what you know. I'll take Amethyst first. The rest of you can wait outside."

Sapphire hesitated, "Why can't you test us all together? We're all friends, we've all seen each other fight. We won't laugh at each other."

"This is just the way it has to be. No distractions, trust me." he said smoothly.

"I don't feel comfortable-" Sapphire was interrupted.

"Relax, nothing will happen!" Amethyst said.

"Sapphire still looked nervous but she relented. When everyone was gone, Amethyst looked at Felix, "What do I do?"

"Shut up," he hissed, "I know you know where she put the letters. Tell me now or I swear to Lilith I'll kill you where you stand!" He pulled out a seraph blade and aimed it at her.

Amethyst's eyes widened in terror, "Felix I—"

"Tell me now!"

"I really don't know!"

Felix growled and forcefully plunged the blade in her stomach. Amethyst in immense pain, the kind of pain that could shatter hearts and the door burst open. Felix looked up briefly but then aimed the blade at her heart.

Suddenly there was a shout, "AMETHSYT, NO!" And, Topaz was there. She leaped in front of Amethyst and Felix ended up driving the blade in her heart instead.

Amethyst screamed in pure agony and curled up on the floor, "TOPAZ!" But it was too late, she felt a cord being painfully _ripped _from her heart, the cord of _parabatai._ She cried and screamed and kicked in pain. It hurt so bad, so bad. Amethyst spasmed on the ground in extreme agony. She was dimly aware that Felix had run out of the room.

She felt someone kneel down beside her, Sapphire.

"Amethyst, Amethyst, I'm here! I'll draw you an _iratze. _By the angel, oh my god! He's stabbed you in the stomach!"

Breathing hard, Amethyst gave her a look of pure venom, "You knew, you knew he was evil, didn't you?" she gasped in pain but continued, "You knew and now Topaz is dead. You killed her. My _parabatai._"

Tears streamed down Sapphire's face, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't—"

"Leave me alone Sapphire, I can't believe we were ever friends. I'll get an _iratze _for myself, or better yet, I'll bleed to death here on the ground."

Sapphire looked like Amethyst had slapped her. But, she, despite Amethyst's weakened protests, drew the healing rune on her slashed stomach then went towards Topaz's body, "Ave atque vale, shadowhunter. You died doing something heroic. You're a true shadowhunter." she said and then darted out of the room.

She ran into a scene of Emerald, Opal, Andesine, Graphite, Diamond, and Obsidian fighting Felix. Felix pulled out his stele and drew a rune on the wall.

"He's making a portal!" Opal shouted.

"WAIT!" screamed Sapphire, "Take me with you!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Felix smiled devilishly and both of them disappeared through the portal.


	7. Chapter 7 by Obsidian

_Sorry for the delay everyone! I'm going on vacation soon and everything is a hassle right now!_

"_Sapphire_!" Obsidian shrieked, watching her _parabatai _step through the portal with that…thing.

"Look what she did!" Amethyst said vehemently, "She KILLED my _parabatai! _Topaz…" Then, Amethyst began to cry.

"She did not kill Topaz. Felix did. And, she was trying to warn you, Amethyst." Obsidian snapped.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! TOPAZ IS DEAD. SAPPHIRE BETRAYED US. YOU CAN'T ACT LIKE SHE'S ON OUR SIDE ANYMORE!" Amethyst exploded, tears flying everywhere, "My. Best. Friend. Is. Lying. Dead. On. The. Ground. And you, Obsidian, are defending the one person that could have saved her life! She has a family! Her mother, father, by the angel, HER LITTLE BROTHER! She'll never see them again!"

Before Obsidian got reply Graphite interrupted, "Amethyst, we are all upset," he began, glancing at all the tear stained faces, "But, we can't worry about Sapphire right now. We have to figure out what Felix is up to."

"I thought he was Jace and Clary's son!" Opal protested.

Then, Diamond gasped remembering something, "Guys, during the battle, I saw Felix's eyes turn pitch black, just like how Clary described Sebastian's!"

Emerald slapped her forehead, "So we've been duped just like Clary was in City of Glass! Wow, history really does repeat itself!"

"So that means…Felix is Sebastian's son!" Amethyst gasped, her anger momentarily dissipated, "You can't defend her now, Obsidian, don't you see how much of a traitor she is?"

"She's still on our side!" Obsidian protested.

"STOP DEFENDING HER! She doesn't deserve it!"

"Yes she…No…I…I don't know what to think! She's my _parabatai_! I know she didn't tell us Felix was evil and all that but maybe in a complex way it will help!" Obsidian said.

With those words, Amethyst launched herself at Obsidian screaming about Topaz while Graphite, Diamond, Andesine, Emerald, and Opal held her back.

"GUYS!" Andesine yelled. Everyone turned to look at her because she had not said a word this entire time, "I believe you, Amethyst, Sapphire's a traitor, but, I believe Obsidian too because maybe she hasn't done it out of pure evil! And, while she's out there doing something wrong, we're arguing like a bunch of freaking morons! Right now, we need action. We need to bury Topaz." They all looked at their lifeless friend and Amethyst ran out of the room while the others prepared to bury her, feelings igniting in their chests.

Sapphire vowed that unless there was a complete emergency, like, omg-my-_parabatai_-is-dying-and-I-need-to-help-her-emergency, she was NEVER using a portal again. She felt like she was getting older and younger at the same time, her body being stretched like a rubber band. Stepping out, she felt lightheaded and dizzy, and, without meaning to, she clutched Felix for assistance.

"Easy now, love" he said gently. Sapphire, coming back to her senses, untangled her fingers from their iron grip around Felix's arm.

"Sorry about the portal, love, it's a bit unstable."

In a fit of anger, Sapphire stomped her foot and said, "Felix, don't call me love!"

He looked amused, "Why ever not?"

"Because I still have my mundie ways. We don't call people 'love', okay?"

"Well, no need to be snappy, Sapphire" he said with mock hurt.

She cringed inwardly, knowing not to show any disdain for Felix because it would ruin her plan.

"Go up to your room and rest, Sapphire. I'll tell you about everything in the morning, "he said, back turned to her, "I'm glad you chose to join me instead of those mundies." She stopped on the way up the stairs, wanting to lash at him but quelled her ever growing anger until she reached the room. She threw herself onto the bed and screamed silently into the pillow.

Feeling reasonably better, she was about to get up and tell her friends everything until she remembered Amethyst's angry last words to her. They all must hate her now. And, even if they didn't, she had no way of communicating with them! Sapphire felt tears threatening to fall when she noticed something glint on her ring finger. Looking at her hand she saw an intricate band of gold branches and leaves entwining themselves around her finger. She would recognize this ring anywhere. It was the faeries mind connection ring.

She wanted to cry from joy and dance around the room, but, Felix might get suspicious and take away her only tie to her friends. Then two thoughts popped into Sapphire's head. One, How did this ring get on her finger? And, two, Who's on the other end? Knowing the two questions were linked, she took a deep breath and screamed into her head, _HEY! I'M SAPPHIRE! WHO ARE YOU? _She got a quick, yet angry reply, _Don't scream in my head! It's me, Obsidian. I figured you needed a way to contact us even though 'us' is only me right now. Sadly, the others aren't very happy with your actions. _

Sapphire's heart sank. Of course, she knew this but she still felt upset. Hopefully her friends would forgive her soon. The two girls quickly exchanged stories and they made a deal to keep in touch and report to each other about the latest happenings.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Quickly she hid the ring under her pillow and feigned drowsiness when Felix walked in. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"I think I'll feel better in the morning." she answered.

Felix nodded, "All right. Good night." Sapphire silently wondered how she'd have a good night with him lurking in every corner but fell asleep all the same.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Graphite shouted angrily.

"What do you mean? Your idea would win the award for the most people killed!" Andesine screamed back, releasing a string of angry profanity.

Ever since they'd buried Topaz, Graphite and Andesine had been fighting about who's plan was better. It had been hours and Amethyst, Emerald, Obsidian, Diamond, and Opal watched the shouting match, bored and tired. Finally, sick of it, Diamond got up and said to both, "You guys don't even have a plan, do you? Graphite and Andesine haven't even begun to think of plans. Just started fighting!"

"I guess we're trying to get our anger out." Graphite said, looking at the ground.

"Well, it isn't helping." Opal said flatly, "We need to find Felix and yelling isn't helping.

"AHHHH!" Obsidian gasped, holding her head.

"Obsidian, what's wrong?" Emerald asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, I'm fine, my head hurts!" she answered feebly.

"Do you want Tylenol?" Amethyst asked. She was mad at Obsidian, but she didn't want her to be in pain.

"NO!" Obsidian said sharply, "Shadowhunters don't need Tylenol!"

"Wait," Andesine said, her face lighting up with an idea, "Didn't you guys get gifts from Clary, Jace, Izzy, and all?" They nodded not getting Andesine's point. She sighed, "Why don't we use the gifts to track Felix?"

"But how?" Diamond asked.

"I dunno. That's as far as I got." Andesine shrugged.

Then, an idea dawned on Amethyst, "Hey! Maybe we can use my demon sensing pendant to find Felix!" she said triumphantly.

"That would work. Once we locate where Felix is." Emerald told her friend. Amethyst slumped onto the grass. All of a sudden, her ruby pendant began to glow and pulse maniacally against her throat.

"Whoa! What's going on! It's never gone that crazy before!" Emerald cried.

"Demon attack!" Opal whispered hurriedly.

Immediately, everyone unsheathed their angelic blades, ready for battle.

"Wait, wait! If these are the stronger demons Magnus and Luke were talking about, instead of killing them, why don't we follow them?" Diamond asked timidly.

"That's actually a really good idea!" exclaimed Opal.

So, the kids climbed the trees and lay in wait for the incoming demons.

"Wake up Sapphire," a voice said softly. Sapphire groggily opened her eyes to see Felix sitting beside her. Angrily, she pushed him away and growled, "Give me some personal space!"

Felix narrowed his icy blue eyes at her, "You will think to be kinder next time. I'm sorry to surprise you. Be ready in 10 minutes." He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sapphire jumped out of bed and looked through the dresser. She found a pair of designer skinny jeans. All the tops were too revealing or tight for her taste but she found a black sweater with a low neckline that would have to do. The only boots she found were black with buckles that covered her entire calf. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked. She never dressed like this. But, she actually looked…stylish.

She went out of the room to meet Felix. He had his back to her, "Come on, I want to show you something." He took her hand roughly and pulled her through the walls of the magical home. When Sapphire stepped out, she saw herself on a cliff overlooking a blue sea. All around her, sheep grazed lazily on the thick green grass.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Felix waved his hand dismissively, "It doesn't matter. Come see this." He led her to a depilated old warehouse. Sapphire couldn't believe it was still standing. He pulled open the door, "Go on, you'll be safe." She stepped inside tentatively and Felix pulled the door closed, "Stay close to me. They won't hurt you."

"They?" she asked.

He ignored her and began chanting in a weird language. When he stopped, demons slithered out of the shadows, encircling the two, seemingly happy. Sapphire was scared out of her mind. Sensing her fear, Felix whispered, "It's okay," and then shouted, "All hail Queen Lilith! Mother of demons! I, Felix Morgenstern, am your prince!"


	8. Chapter 8 by Emerald

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait, dear friends!**

Amethyst nearly dropped her seraph blade.

The oncoming horde of demons was more massive than any of them had anticipated. They saw hundreds of the demons described in the TMI books, and even more that were totally foreign to them. Amethyst tried to determine about how many there were. She glanced across the city streets, but it was all too much to take in.

As the kids watched the demons' menacing approach, Obsidian tried to contact Sapphire.

_Sapphire? Sapphire, are you there?_

Silence.

_Sapphire answer me! Are you okay?!_

Still no reply. Obsidian tried to contain her panic. She started thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening to her _parabatai_...

Stop it, she commanded herself. She couldn't let her emotions hinder her fighting skills. Sapphire wouldn't want her to be worrying about her. She would want her to focus on the approaching battle.

"What did you say Obsidian?" Opal whispered.

"What? Huh?" Obsidian replied in a daze. She hadn't realized she had spoken out loud. "Oh, nothing. It was nothing..."

The demons were getting closer. Soon, they'd be passing directly beneath the tree that the kids were in.

"We don't have a plan, do we?" Diamond said nervously.

"Well, this was all your idea. Do _you _have any suggestions?" Emerald asked apprehensively.

"Well...um...no." Diamond admitted timidly.

"This pack of demons is at least 20 yards long," Andesine pointed out. "That should give us about 5 minutes for the entire pack to pass by us. Once they are safely out of earshot, we can climb down and follow them. Let's try not to provoke them. We should avoid as much fighting as possible." The kids nodded in agreement, and Amethyst silently thanked the angel that they wouldn't have to face any more bloodshed any time soon.

"They're about to pass us," Graphite warned "We better get moving."

Opal got down first, slowly making her way down the tree's trunk, being careful not to make too much noise. Once she was safely on the ground, she let the others know that the coast was clear.

Diamond went next, joining Opal at the base of the tree. Amethyst awkwardly climbed down the tree, hoping that her clumsiness wouldn't get them all heard.

The group got out of the tree quickly and efficiently, and starting walking south towards where the demons had gone. Amethyst heard Emerald talking to Opal, her _parabatai, _in a low voice,and began to wish Topaz was here. _Keep it together_, she told herself. She could not let herself be distracted, despite the feeling deep inside her that something wasn't right. When Topaz died, she could sense something was wrong, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Amethyst, are you okay?" Obsidian asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Amethyst replied sharply, louder than she intended to.

"Okay, jeez. Don't get snappy. You just had a very far-off look in your eyes," Obsidian observed.

"I'm sorry. I just...I miss Topaz." Amethyst admitted. Obsidian gave her a weak smile.

"It's okay. Losing your _parabatai _must be hard. Ever since Sapphire left, something inside just hasn't felt right." Obsidian said sadly.

"You mean...do you think she..." Diamond stuttered with an underlying panic in her voice.

"No, she's not dead. But something is definitely wrong..."

Sapphire thought she was going to be sick. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears. Felix had just called forth a horde of demons, and she was in the middle of it. Sapphire struggled to control her breathing; she couldn't let Felix see how scared she was.

"Relax," Felix told her "You look like you're going to pass out."

_I'm pretty sure I am_, Sapphire thought to herself. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Where did they come from? And why did Felix claim to be their prince?

Sapphire made a horrifying realization. She remembered Lilith once claiming maternity over Sebastian, saying that since her blood ran through his veins, this made him her son. It seemed crazy at the time but...did that make Felix her grandson?

Felix leaned towards Sapphire's ear "Watch closely," he whispered. He began chanting in the same strange language, his voice dropping and rising like he was singing.

Sapphire couldn't believe what she was seeing. Were the demons really..._bowing down to him?! _She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Finally, she stuttered "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Finishing what my father started," Felix muttered darkly, "After the Mortal War, my father tried to create a race of...infernal...shadowhunters. He even tried to get his stupid sister, Clarissa, to drink from the second Mortal Cup, which had the blood of Queen Lilith in it. She refused, which was a foolish decision. Soon, I will raise a new army of infernal shadowhunters! Starting...with you."

"By the angel," Diamond moaned, "How far are we going to walk?"

"As far as these demons take us." Obsidian replied.

There was a chorus of complaints as the shadowhunters grumbled about how sore their feet were.

"SHUT UP!" Andesine shouted above all of the voices. "Toughen up, guys. We're shadowhunters! If Clary could withstand being whipped by Lilith, then we can walk a mile or two."

"Andesine is right," Opal admitted, "But we should probably get some rest. If we do encounter a demon that needs killing, we'll need our strength."

The kids agreed and decided to camp out in an abandoned house for the night.

"We should take turns standing watch, just to be safe." Graphite suggested.

"I'll go first," Amethyst offered, "I can't get any sleep anyway."

"Okay, just make sure you wake one of us up in an hour or so." Emerald said.

As everyone settled down to go to bed, Amethyst decided to take a walk around the house and try to gather any supplies they could use. She made her way up an old, rotting wooden staircase that creaked under her feet.

At the top of the staircase, she found two bedrooms. One was vacant and coated in a layer of dust, and the other, albeit small, was full of old furniture. Amethyst walked across the room through the maze of chairs, desks, and dressers. She found a closet on the far side of the room and cautiously opened the door.

Inside the closet were several gleaming seraph blades, a few knives, and strangely enough...a cardboard box. Amethyst put the weapons aside - they could definitely use those - and pulled out the box. As she pulled the flaps open, a cloud of dust erupted into the air. Amethyst coughed as she brushed away the remaining dust to reveal the contents of the box.

She couldn't believe it. _More letters?! _There weren't as many as they had found before, but they were definitely worth looking at. She unfolded the first one.

_Shadowhunters,_

_I know your journey has been long and difficult, but I have important information to share with you. You have most likely already completed your _parabatai _ceremonies, but the previous letters you received were misleading. _

_Amethyst - you probably believe that Topaz was meant to be your parabatai. This is a mistake. Andesine is your true parabatai._

_If you have already completed the parabatai ceremonies, as I suspect you have, there is no turning back. A parabatai bond is one that cannot be broken until death. _

_I wish you continued success in your journey._

_~M.B._

A shudder ran through Amethyst's body. She just couldn't process so much information at once...her true parabatai? _Andesine _was her true _parabatai_! It all made sense...that strange feeling after Topaz died that she didn't recognize. It was entirely different from the agony of her _parabatai _being torn from her. Topaz was never meant to be her _parabatai. _She had to tell Andesine.

Amethyst ran downstairs with the letter and sprinted into the room where everyone was sleeping. Obsidian rolled over onto her side and looked up at Amethyst.

"Amethyst? What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing! Well, something. Well - it's complicated. But I need to talk to everyone - now!" She replied loudly. Slowly, everyone began to wake up. Emerald shot an irritated look at Amethyst.

"What was so important that you had to wake us up in the middle of the night?" she moaned.

"Topaz...she wasn't my _parabatai. _Well, she was, but...she wasn't _meant _to be. Andesine was." Amethyst announced.

The kids stared at her with mixed expression of confusion and disbelief.

"Amethyst, what are you talking about?! How do you know this?" Andesine demanded. Amethyst held out the letter and Andesine snatched it from her hand. After reading over it again and again, Andesine thrusted the letter out towards Amethyst.

"So what do we do?" Obsidian asked softly.

"We'll have to complete Amethyst and Andesine's parabatai ritual." Opal replied excitedly.

After completing the ritual, the gang decided to start walking again.

"The demons are starting to get farther and farther away," Amethyst said, gesturing towards the ruby pendant hanging from her neck. The ruby's glow had dulled, indicating the demons' distance from them.

As the gang started their walk again, Diamond grew concerned.

"I don't see them anymore! What if we lost track of them?!" she asked, panicked.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." Graphite reassured her.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the group found formation of demons turning north, towards a steep grassy hill. They moved as though they were being pulled towards a greater source of demonic energy. It was...odd, to say the least.

"Let's go," Obsidian instructed in a low voice, gesturing towards the demons.

The group silently followed, when suddenly Obsidian froze.

"Obsidian, what's wrong?" Emerald asked, concerned.

"Um...n-nothing." Obsidian stammered. But something was wrong. A voice rang out in Obsidian's head.

_Obsidian! Are you there?!_

Obsidian was so relieved, she sighed out loud.

_Sapphire! By the angel, I've been so worried about you. Where are you?! What is Felix do_

_Listen, Obsidian, I don't have a lot of time. Remember when Sebastian tried to breed a race of dark shadowhunters using a second Mortal Cup?_

_Of course I remember. _

_Yes, exactly. Well Felix is trying to finish what he started. He summoned all these demons here, there's so many of them and he's using them to fill the second Mortal Cup and_

_Ok, Sapphire, don't panic._

_Don't panic?! I'm surrounded by a demons! I'm trapped in a warehouse with THE SON OF SEBASTIAN!_

_Wait__what was that? Did you say you're in a warehouse?_

_Yeah...why?_

Obsidian squinted and looked at the horizon. Sure enough, a warehouse stood just a short distance away from them. And that's where the demons were moving towards.

"Guys..." She said timidly, "I think I know where those demons are going."

"Where?!" Diamond asked.

_Obsidian? Are you there?_

_Yeah I'm here. And that warehouse you were talking about? I can see it from here._


	9. Chapter 9 by Sapphire

_WHAT? How did you get here? You need to leave immediately! _

_We followed a ton of demons here._

_That makes sense. Felix summoned them here. You need to leave._

_What? No! I won't. _

_You have to! I have to go._ _It's not safe to talk to you now of all times. PROMISE ME you all will leave_.

_NO! I'm your _PARABATI_! Where you go I go!_

_Yes, but what about the rest? You will let them die here, slaughtered like animals?_

_But if not, YOU will die!_

_I DON'T MATTER! GET OUT OF HERE!_

_YES YOU DO! YOU DO MATTER!_

_NO! I have to go!_

_SAPPHIRE! NO DON'T LEAVE ME!_

Then there was silence. Sapphire would not answer. She was gone and who knew when they would speak again. Obsidian decided to ignore Sapphire's warning. She couldn't just leave her...

"OBSIDIAN WHATS WRONG?!" Emerald screamed as she shook the girl.

Obsidian, again, had not noticed her screams for Sapphire where not only in her head but had been out loud. Now they all knew something was wrong and she probably had given away their position so now they would demand an explanation.

"Ummmm... Nothing. I just…really miss Sapphire." stammered Obsidian.

"That's obviously a lie." Andesine said.

"Ok fine," Obsidian relented, "It was Sapphire. She needs our help."

"What? How the heck are you talking to Sapphire? Never mind that, what's happening to her? Tell us!" Opal yelled.

"Ummmm... I don't know. She wouldn't tell me! All she said was that she needed help!"

Obsidian wasn't going to leave Sapphire. She had to get the group to go but she didn't know if they would agree if they knew Sapphire's warnings. It was safer to just lie to them.

"Well then let's hurry up!" Graphite shouted.

Amethyst looked skeptical about believing that Sapphire had magically contacted Obsidian inside her head but the rest of the group agreed and they began a light sprint.

The plan was working, Obsidian would get Sapphire out. They would be fine.

•••

"What did you say?" Sapphire whispered to Felix. She was sure she had paled as white as paper.

"You will be the first to be part of the infernal shadowhunters. You will be like me. You will be my Princess!"

"Is the ritual now?" Sapphire asked

"No, it's in a week on the night of the red moon!" Felix answered.

Sapphire couldn't handle it. The world was crashing down on her. Her legs gave out. She didn't care if he was going to kill her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and stuck her face in his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed her head. He probably thought she was overwhelmed with happiness.

_At least obsidian and the others are safe, _she thought to herself

•••

"How do we through all these demons without getting noticed?" Amethyst whispered.

"We will use glamour." Diamond replied.

"Can't demons see thorough glamour?" Emerald questioned.

"Yeah, and do you think it will be enough?" Graphite said.

"It will have to be." Obsidian whispered sharply.

They stopped to make sure they had on the best glamour possible. They took a deep breath and ran to the hoard of demons. They had speed and strength runes so as soon as a demon noticed them they were gone in a flash. Miraculously they were getting close to the warehouse and weren't being noticed.

•••

Felix was still holding Sapphire in his arms. Sapphire was on the verge of tears but she wasn't going to let them fall. She felt him tense. She looked up at his face. He looked confused and mad. She looked in the same direction that he was and froze. Standing at the door was the last person in the earth she wanted to see.

Her _parabati_.

•••

Obsidian burst through the door and saw Felix holding her _parabati_. Behind her, she heard her friends noisily clattering into the room. Sapphire turned around and met Obsidian's eyes. Obsidian didn't know what she expect Sapphire to do. Maybe run into her arms saying thank you for saving her or start attacking Felix. But all she got was a hateful, venomous glare.

"What are all you mundanes doing here?" Sapphire said like an angry snake.

All the kids were confused. Obsidian told them Sapphire needed help and they found her in a shed surrounded by demons, hugging Felix, and insulting them. They were all too shocked to speak.

"How did they get here Felix? How?" Sapphire demanded.

"I don't know! I could ask you the same question!" Felix fired back.

"What are you accusing me of?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything! I'm just saying that because you're still connected to your _parabati_..."

"We followed the demons!" Emerald interrupted, unconsciously helping Sapphire.

"Is that so?" Felix said as he turned his head in their direction.

"What are you going to do with us?" Amethyst said bravely.

"I'm not sure." Felix said turning his attention back to Sapphire, "Why not let my darling Sapphire pick the punishment."

•••

Sometimes Sapphire wished her _parabati_ had half a mind to listen to her. But no. She had to try to be the superhero of the story and make her life harder. Now that Sapphire thought about it, it wasn't surprising. But she didn't have time to make a mental list of complaints about her _parabati_. She had to say something fast or Felix would think she was still on their side. She did not want to hurt them. She put on a playful smile and tried looking devilish, like she was planning something painful and wanted to laugh wile it happened.

"I'm not sure…" Sapphire said to Felix, still smiling.

He leaned closer to whispered "Anything, Anything at all. Just choose something before they do something stupid."

"Felix, I do believe you have things to prepare. So I will speak with these children and let them off with a little warning." Sapphire said with a wink.

Felix smiled and agreed as he walked off to continue his horrible plan. Sapphire walked in the direction of the group, while taking out Isabelle's whip.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little angelic warriors coming to save me?" Sapphire said tauntingly.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER SAPPHIRE! YOU KILLED TOPAZ AND NOW YOU'RE ON _HIS _SIDE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Amethyst screamed.

"Shut up." Sapphire said sharply.

"No we won't you demon!" Andesine yelled.

"Yes, you will. Because I am doing you all a favor."

"You won't kill us? What an _amazing_ FAVOR!" Emerald shouted.

Emerald felt a lash of pain stroke across her arm. Sapphire had just whipped her. They all stared at her in horror, Emerald burning holes with her eyes into the bleeding cut, not being able to fathom what just happened.

"Now if you don't shut up the same will happen to you. You need to stay out of my way." Sapphire then turned to Obsidian, "That little stunt you just pulled could have cost you your lives, and mine. You don't know the extent of the stupidity of your actions."

"We were coming to help you!" Obsidian shouted before she felt a lash across her cheek. Tears were now running down her cheek, burning as they rolled over the cut. Never in a million years, _parabatai_ or not, would she ever think Sapphire would purposely hurt her.

"You and what army? What did you think? I would just come skipping back and we would all somehow magically kill Felix and all his demons?" Sapphire hissed.

"Well you should have let us see the real you earlier because now, you've lost your team, your friends, and our trust. You don't have anyone to turn to, except that sadistic jerk who'd kill you the moment you turned your back." Diamond whispered.

Sapphire felt a jab of pain in her chest. It hurt to think that she wouldn't have her friends to turn to.

"OK, LOOK." Sapphire turned her head around to make sure Felix was out of earshot and continued, "I don't have time to explain every little detail to you. But, I bet Obsidian didn't tell you about the 'magical fairy rings', did she? I told Obsidian to turn around and leave. But, she didn't mention that, right?"

"What!" they all said and looked to Obsidian.

"You lied to us?" Opal said hurt.

"I had to! You all would have done the same for your parabati!" Obsidian testified.

"Silence!" Sapphire yelled.

"Understand I have this all under control and I will let you in on the scoop when I can, I'm sorry about what I said and did but I had to. You have to leave now. I'm fine, Felix trusts me." Sapphire said in a hushed whisper, "Now, I'm going to say some stuff _very loudly_ and you are going to leave. Don't take it personally. Bye guys."

"STAY OUT OF HIS WAY LITTLE MUNDIES. YOU SAY YOU ARE SHADOWHUNTERS BUT YOU ARE NOT! DON'T DISTURB US OR CAUSE TROUBLE BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WON'T BE AS LENIENT AS THIS TIME! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Sapphire yelled and pointed to the shed door. She then whipped the floor behind them while they walked out the door.

She let out a deep sigh and let her whip coil around her wrist. She felt a hand touch her left shoulder. She turned around and saw Felix smiling. He had obviously herd only the last part of the last part of her conversation. She felt so tired.

"You will make an amazing princess." He said, "Let's go, you look tired."

He led her to a wall that somehow turned into a portal that took them back to the house. Sapphire sat on the couch while Felix walked to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Felix asked her.

She began to shift her weight to lay on the couch and said, "I would like tea when I wake up." And then fell into a dark and empty, much needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10 by Amethyst

The moment the kids left the warehouse Obsidian angrily punched a nearby tree, letting out a cry of frustration.

"How could we just leave her?" she raved, "We totally outnumbered Felix! If Sapphire helped us we could have…." Obsidian trailed off.

Cautiously, Amethyst walked up behind her and took her bleeding hand. The skin was torn and it looked painful but Amethyst could tell that Obsidian barely felt it.

"We could have what, Obsidian." she said gently, "There was nothing we could do there. Sapphire was right. We'll find another way to save her, I promise."

Angry tears streamed down Obsidian's face and she furiously wiped them away, wincing as her injured knuckles touched her skin.

"Here," Amethyst said, "I'll draw an _iratze _on you and then let's get out of here before Felix sees us."

After about half an hour, the kids found themselves back at Topaz's grave. They all collapsed there, weary from the trying day.

"What we need is a plan," Graphite began, "I think we all agree that we can't abandon Sapphire but we can't go charging in there again. If we do that, we'll jeopardize Felix's trust in her. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Nobody said anything and it was obvious that they were losing hope.

"What does he even want with Sapphire?" Emerald asked desperately.

"I have no clue." Opal responded sadly.

"Obsidian…Can't you just ask her?" Diamond attempted.

"You heard her," Obsidian spat venomously, "She doesn't want our help. No matter what we do she won't let us help her. She doesn't understand that this is about more than us. The whole world is in danger and she thinks she's being noble by 'protecting' us!"

Andesine sighed, "You're right. We need to find a way to convince her to accept help. If we know what Felix is up to, we can stop him."

"How can we do that? She won't listen to her _parabatai_ and she won't listen to us! What can we possible say to her?"

An idea suddenly blossomed in Amethyst's head, "Guys, Obsidian said she doesn't understand that the world is in danger. Which means that she doesn't understand that mundanes are in danger. Mundanes like her family! She loves them! Her mom, dad, and little brother! I guarantee she'd do anything to keep them safe…"

Obsidian looked at her like she was an angel.

"Amethyst, that's brilliant! We could tell her that she has to let us help her, and, in turn help her family and all the other innocent mundies! The only problem is…I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't she? You're her _parabatai_!" exclaimed Emerald.

"Yeah but…I think it's better if one of you do it. How about you, Amethyst? It was your idea."

Amethyst looked horrified, "Oh no. No, no, no. She must hate me. I accused her of killing Topaz. Someone else should do it. I highly, highly doubt she wants to speak to me."

"Nonsense! Talk to her, get on good terms, make up, and tell her the situation! Then you can tell us what's up and we'll go rescue her. Properly this time." Obsidian said, as though she was daft.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." everyone chorused.

Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, Amethyst opened her palm to accept the ring. Little did they know, Amethyst had other ideas.

Sapphire had just awoken. She felt a little better but there was emptiness in her heart. She felt terrible for having whipped her friends but she knew, deep down, that she had done the right thing.

She accepted tea from Felix and asked him to leave her alone for the remainder of the day. She was sitting in her room, thinking about everyone she loved when she heard a familiar, shy voice in her head.

_Sapphire?_

Normally she would have thought it was Obsidian but she knew her _parabatai's _voice and that was not it. She recognized this voice as Amethyst's. But, it didn't make sense. Amethyst hated her. Why on earth would she be in her head? Maybe she'd imagined it.

_Sapphire, please answer. It's Amethyst._

Nope, she hadn't imagined it.

…_Amethyst? What are you doing here? Well not here…I mean, what are you doing with the ring?_

_Ummm…Obsidian lent me the ring. I…I wanted to say, I'm sorry for blaming you for Topaz's death. I now see it wasn't your fault. I was just blinded by grief and it turns out she wasn't my _parabatai _anyways. Andesine is._

_Don't be sorry, Amethyst. You had every right to blame me. If I had told you all about Felix sooner, she'd still be alive. I'm happy about you and Andesine though!_

_I guess we can't live in the past, Sapphire. I'm sure, wherever Topaz is, she's happy. And, she's proud to have died a noble death. I owe her everything. She saved my life._

Sapphire took a shaky breath and willed herself not to cry. She had to be strong. For herself and for Amethyst. Maybe Topaz hadn't been her _parabatai _ but that wouldn't have lessened the pain.

_Topaz was a brilliant girl. She probably wants us to quit grieving her and start fighting for what she died for._

_You're right, Sapphire. Are we…friends again?_

_Of course. _

_Thanks. Now, I wanted to tell you something. I may not know what Felix is doing but I saw those demons. Sapphire, he's putting the whole world in danger not just us. The whole world includes the mundanes and the mundanes include your family._

Sapphire gasped out loud. She felt like an idiot. All this time, she'd just assumed her family was safe. She was stupid to assume so.

_I…I…I could tell Felix to leave them alone! He'd do anything I told him!_

_Sapphire, Felix cannot instruct all those demons to leave your family untouched. Even if he could, what about all the other mundanes? Innocent people, we have to protect them. That's what shadowhunters do._

Sapphire closed her eyes and let out a pained breath. Amethyst was right. She couldn't give in to Felix.

_What can I do?_

_Tell me everything. I'll help you._

_What about the others?_

_I have a plan. You were right to protect them. This is between us now. We can do it. Tell me everything and I'll help you. I'll escape these guys and we'll do it._

_Are you willing to put yourself in harm's way?_

_As long as the others are safe, I'm willing to do anything. I can sneak out of here at any moment. Just tell me what Felix is up to and we'll stop him._

_Amethyst, you're either super brave or super dumb._

She could almost feel Amethyst grinning.

_The latter, I think. So, are you in?_

_I'm in. Let's save the world._


End file.
